μαρτύριο
by Alithe Cambre
Summary: An Adam Milligan/Luke Castallan centric oneshot featuring reincarnation and semi-graphic torture. Not a happy fic with a happy-ish ending. My take on what happened to Adam in the Cage.


μαρτύριο

Supernatural x PJO Crossover one-shot

Luke was getting really sick of being in hell.

Yeah, sure he deserved it the first time; he did let the all powerful titan lord use him as a vessel. But his soul had gone to Elysium fields to be reborn and e got a second chance at life. His only punishment was he had to live with the memories of his past life. So, all things considered, he got off easy the time he actually deserved punishment (in his opinion).

But this time it was different. He was trying to save them- Michael was supposed to be the good guy in all of this. But then Castiel almost destroyed him with holy fire.

Right then he knew that he was on the wrong side once again. He tried to forcefully eject Michael from his body but it was no use. The archangel was too strong. He could only watch as his body was once again thrown into a never-ending pit.

As soon as they reached the cage, both Sam and he had been left to fend for themselves. To his credit, Sam had tried to help think of a way to escape, but he wasn't there for long. Castiel came and pulled Sam's body out, unknowingly leaving 'Adam' and Sam's soul behind in his haste to not alert the two archangels to his presence. And for awhile, it wasn't so bad; for awhile it was okay.

But then Lucifer grew bored. He didn't deserve this. Not this time. No one deserved this.

The pain was indescribable. Sam's soul cried out in discordant harmony with his own voice, a haunting, nightmarish melody that made the devil hum with glee. Eventually, Sam's soul was taken by one more powerful than both archangels combined; someone older than god himself.

And Luke- or Adam, if you prefer- was left alone. His screams no longer rang out alongside his brother's and he was both happy that no one had to suffer this with him and angry, so very angry. He never held even a sliver of hope that they would come for him. He knew that whatever they had to do to get Sam's soul back was a onetime deal. Lucifer laughed and glowed brighter every day, taking the most perverse joy in messing with his mind, singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs as he surgically carved out Adam/Luke's liver with his blunt 'fingers'. For someone without a corporeal form, he could still cause a lot of pain.

The cage itself was terrifying on its own. It was dark and wet, with no water but the walls seemed to be made out of living flesh, expanding and contracting like lungs as rivulets of blood poured down them. At first, he didn't know what the floor was made out of but once Lucifer flared bright enough for him to tell, he wished he hadn't been so curious.

The floor seemed to be constructed of dead animals- mostly bats, their leather wings splayed out like sick, rotting tile. Mummified human heads were also present, smiling grotesquely at every scream or whimper that left his mouth. The pain was strangely numbing and time was lost to him along with coherent thought.

Eventually he stopped screaming. He would stare lifelessly at Lucifer's waning smile and maybe even smirk a little as his own beating heart was shoved down his throat for the umpteenth time. Lucifer grew frustrated and bored once more, his creativity for torture gone. Adam/Luke had no idea how long he had been in the cage but he recalled the day he regained his clear thought with vivid remembrance. His first thought was:

Where is Michael?

Memories flooded back from the early days- Lucifer's cracked and rough voice yelling at his brother, crashing noises above him and Sam as they both lay paralyzed on the bone and corpse floor. Lucifer was pouting in the corner as he healed from yet another vivisecting session. He lifted his mangled head and scanned the ceiling.

What he saw… well, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but that was not it. Michael's semi-corporeal form was sliced into pieces, hanging on various meat hooks fashioned out of bone. The pulsating shreds of the once great archangel were clearly still… alive, if you could even call it that.

And that was the moment that Luke gave up. The last shred of hope that he hadn't realized he even had shriveled and died along with his body and soul. He smiled as the overwhelming darkness consumed him. And he knew no more.

Back in the cage, Lucifer pouted to himself as he lost another toy. Up above him in a small town in New York, Hermes watched as a child was born, a child with blue/grey eyes and blonde hair that held the wisdom of two lives gone wrong. And the god smiled as he blessed the child.

_Never again,_ he promised the infant, _Never again._


End file.
